The contractor plans to establish whether an abnormality of cutaneous touch-pressure sensation, of pallesthesia, of thermal discrimination and of nociception can (or cannot) be demonstrated in trigeminal neuralgia and in atypical facial neuralgia; compare the type of abnormality of sensatation is found in trigeminal neuralgia and in atypical facial neuralgia; determine whether morphometric and pathologic methods, of Cr V nerve twigs and ganglion, morphologic abnormality can be demonstrated in trigeminal neuralgia.